Middle School Like No Other
by DaRkNeSs4IcHi
Summary: Friendship is proven to defy time as a four year time skip did nothing to change the friendship of our students in Alice Academy, but does time have the power to open ones eye to more than friendship? NxM... ACADEMY LIFE 101
1. Chapter 1: After a mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and I do not own it's character, everything written in this FF was only created by my imagination, all, I assure you are based on my imagination and nothing more, everything that happened in this fanfic came originally from me, but I will be mentioning some of the events that happened on the real Anime and/or Manga…

**Chapter 1: After a mission**

Footsteps were heard throughout the hallway; A Raven-haired boy ran and ran passing closed doors and lamps on the wall…

He was trying to get away from his least favorite person…. Persona

It's like his been running through a desert due to his amount of sweat, his tired face, heavy breathing and eyes that are threatening to close at any moment…

"Kuro neko" the figure called out, "There's no point in running" persona said while gracefully passing the closed doors Natsume has just passed a moment ago.

Natsume reached the end of the hallway, panting heavily; he leaned against a wall, stood there for a moment tying to catch his breath when he heard.

"Natsume I'm getting impatient" the figure was coming closer, Natsume thought as personas voice grew louder.

"Darn" he muttered and looked around, he saw a door on his left and ran forward, quickly turned it's knob, luckily it was unlock, he quickly entered the room and locked the door firmly before he faced the room, he saw a window on the far right side of the room, he ran across the room, he opened the window planning to jump out of it and give Persona a harder time in looking for him when he suddenly knocked of a picture that was placed on a table near the window.

He looked back and saw broken pieces of glass scattered on the floor, he heard moans from behind him, and as he looked back he saw a young woman with long caramel hair sat up, looking confused, sleepy and was rubbing her left eye when she slowly said "Santa?" (Ichi: sigh baka…)

She snapped back to reality when she saw the raven haired boy (Ichi: more like teen really….) standing next to her now open window…

"Natsume?!" she burst out, Natsume looked at the door and listened intently, there was silence, "Natsume what are you-?!" Natsume ran forward, jumped on the bed and covered her mouth with his right hand (Mikans back facing him) he held her close (Ichi: more like a hug really) covered both of them with her blanket and held her tight so she wasn't able to move (he held her clo9se so when you look at the room and saw the blanket you'd think that there's only one person under it)

"Ssssshhhhhhhhh!!!" he hissed in her ear (Mikan was squirming and stuff and was squiggling trying to break free)

A moments pause then Natsume heard footsteps approaching, at first it passed the door then it came back and stooped in front of it, silence, then came some sort of rustling and dissolving sound, a click, and the door creaked open, a tall dark figure enter the room, closing the door behind him, it was Persona… Natsume held his breath as the figure stopped in front of the bed while Mikan was forced to stay still. She's having difficulties in breathing due to Natsume's tight grip which is really suffocating her.

Natsum

e heard a shift of foot steps it sounded as if persona was approaching the window Natsume has left open; it passed the broken glass that emitted more breaking sound, a small leap, a window shutting and creaks and tubs indicated that Persona has left the room.

Natsume sighed in relief, he removed the blanket on top of them and removed his hand on Mikan's mouth, he looked down on Mikan only to find out that she somehow fainted or collapsed, realizing she almost suffocated Natsume sighed and laid his head back on Mikan's pillow.

He was restless, Persona has just sent him to a mission and just after a hour on his return Persona wanted to send him back on another mission that's why he ran away. And surprisingly he ended up here, in Mikan Sakura's bedroom. Lying on the same bed with his favorite Idiot.

"Darn that Persona, after 4 years he still hasn't change!!" Natsume muttered under his breath while covering his eyes with his left arm, "He still doesn't care if I'm tired or what"

One more glance at the ceiling and he couldn't fight it anymore, he fell asleep, beside the person who, like no other, was able to reach Natsume and was able to penetrate the darkness that enveloped his clouded heart while no one else could.

**Ichi: Hooray! I've finished this chapter!!! Yehey!! This is my third fanfic but sadly I was not able to publish my first two fanfics… buhu… Please read and review… KK? See yeah minna!!! ARIGATOU FOR READING IT!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kuro neko and Baka youro

Ichi: Minna Konishiwa!!! I hope you liked my first chapi… I know I'm not that good so please limit the insults…. It hurts… hope you'd like my new chapter though….. Enjoy!!

Chapter 2: "Kuro Neko and Baka Youro"

(Ichi: wait is it Youro or Yuro? Uh…. Maybe I should just use "Stupid head")

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" a loud deafening scream was heard.

Hyuuga Natsume sat bolt up right, "WHATTHE???????" he shouted back in shock only to find the person he slept with screaming again "KONO HENTAI!!!!" she aimed a vicious punch towards Natsume who was able to avoid it just in time, causing the girl to loose her balance and was going to fall forward, since Natsume's in front of her, he was included on the fall, they fell down on the left side of the bed with a loud crash.

The door burst open, Hotaru came in with Yuu, (Their already in their school uniform the truth is they were just going to fetch Mikan so they could all go to school together, since Mikan begged them to go fetch her before they go to school so she won't be late coz today's Monday and every Monday Mr. Jinno is their first teacher)

"Mikan?" Hotaru called out, Mikan wasn't there, Hotaru saw that Mikan's blankets almost fell on the left side of her bed, she quickly rushed forward Yuu on her heels.

"Itai wan e!!" Mikan was rubbing her forehead a bruise clearly visible between her bangs, she was on top of Natsume.

"Jeez! Can't a person get any decent rest without you screaming on their ears?!" Natsume complained as his head hurt along with his back with the fact that he was woken up on the wrong side of the bed)

Yuu froze

"I'll scream whenever I want to!" she retorted

"Stop shouting I'm right in front of you!!"

"Ehem" (Hotaru interrupted)

"What?!" Natsume and Mikan shouted back in unison. (Ichi: awww.. just like a sweet couple…)

A long silence

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" Mikan jumped off Natsume, Natsume sat up (massaging his back and aching head)

"Ho-Hotaru!!!" she dashed toward her dear best friend

"So this is what you meant when you said you'll sleep early"

"Hotaru it's not like that!!" she screamed

"Hurusai wa ne little girl" Natsume shouted at Mikan still annoyed because of his interrupted sleep, he was preparing to sleep again, he's already on Mikan's bed and was pulling on the covers when…

"NATSUME GET OFF MY BED!!!!!" Mikan could not hide her anger flushed with her embarrassment. She grabbing her blanket "why are you here?! HOW ON EARTH DID YOU GOT HERE?!!"

Yuu's mouth was still open, Hotaru just stared at them with her usual comical eyes…

"You don't remember?" he asked on a mocking tone that Mikan got pissed at once screaming back "WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOU DON"T REMEMBER"?! REMEMBER WHAT?!" she demanded.

"I slept with you last—" he was cut of by Mikan's shriek "AAAH!!!!!!"

"what?!" Natsume asked her, wondering what the hell did she screamed for

"What you said-"

"I said I slept with you last-" another shriek "AAAAAAHHH!!!"

"How on earth are you going to hear what I'm ganna say if you keep shrieking like that?!" he demanded getting annoyed for the umpteenth time.

"Mikan your just 14, I though you'd at least reach 16 before you let anyone reach home base" Hotaru said with her emotionless tone (Ichi: of course she knew better that Mikan won't do anything this stupid….)

"I DID NOT!! NOTHING HAPPENED! RIGHT NATSUME?!" she turned to Natsume getting very stressed.

"You, not remembering it, doesn't mean that nothing "did" happen" he covered himself with Mikan's blanket smirking to himself, Nothing could have made a better morning he thought.

"NATSUME?!" she tan forward shouting on his ear. Of course Natsume got surprised and quickly stood up causing their heads to bump.

"AW!" Mikan clutched her head that now has two bruises

"Look what you did Polka Dots!" Natsume burst out rubbing his own head.

"Ah Mikan-chan" Yuu finally snapped back to reality and quickly gave Mikan his aid.

"Yuu-kun! Ohayo!" she forgot about her worries at the sight of a friend "Yuu-kun why are you wearing your uniform?" she asked stupidly (Ichi: completely forgetting it's Monday)

"Baka it's Monday" Hotaru calmly said

"What?!" looking at her calendar and glancing at her alarm clock "Oh my God it's already 6:38!!! We're ganna be late!"

"Your ganna be late, me and Yuu will go now" Hotaru said exiting the room with Yuu.

"Oh, right" she dashed across the room and entered her bathroom, Natsume was left in the room, so he just decided to sleep some more.

After 15 minutes Mikan left the bathroom; towels on. She didn't notice that Natsume was still lying on her bed, the truth is she forgot that Natsume was even in the room.

She was already wearing her undergarments and skirt and was just about to put on her blouse when Natsume turned to her, both froze, them Mikan screamed again "PERVERT!"

Mikan quickly finished dressing up and ran to her door, one more quick glance at Natsume "I'll get back on you later" and left.

Natsume lie awake, he removed the towel off his face and place it instead on his neck.

"That idiot hasn't change, four years wasn't enough to remove her childish attitude"

He remembered just the other day when Mikan was trying to reach her bag that Mocho (Ichi: wait is it Mocho or what? Wah I forgot!) she climed the tree and fell flat on her back, exposing her underwear to Natsume who happens to pass by.

"Come to think of it, I haven't change either"

He remembered his last mission and the fact that he just tweaked Mikan a few minutes ago.

"Life in this crapy Academy will never change…"

Ichi: My God yehey! I've finally finished the second chapi!! Woohuuuuu!!! Huhuhu… please read and reply! Thanks for reading it!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Kuro neko and Baka youro part

**Ichi: yehey! Thanks for the reviews guys!! Gomen about the errors, yeah know…. The Mochu thing? Hehehe… I promise I'll correct it….. huhuhu… I never did like Mochu anyway….**

Chapter 3: "Kuro neko and Baka Yuro" part 2

Hyuuga Natusme slept yet again in our favorite idiot's bed room (Ichi: No offense Mikan!!) That mission that lasted 3 days took the best of him, he was so exhausted thet when he closed his eyes again after this morning's interruption, he fell into a deep slumber.

During Natsume's sleep Mikan Sakura, The girl he love most wandered, _how did Natsume got in my room? Oh crap, I must have left the door unlocked, AGAIN! _She sighed _this time I'll make sure I won't forget to lock it"_ she looked back, Natsume's empty seat worrying why Natsume's not yet back _Oh I forgot to tell Ruka that Natsume's already back…_

The classroom door suddenly opened and did something that never happened in the history of ALICE ACADEMY, it intruder interrupted Mr. Jinno's class, Mr. Jinno was about to shout at his intruder when he suddenly stopped in mid sentence, "Wha-" he backed away in shock, a tall figure entered the room, a mask similar to a phantom of opera (Ichi: in RO terms, the item Phantom of opera is an equip there…) he was wearing some sort of leather clothing, whit ebony black hair and wearing different types of accessories known to all the students that helps a person to control their Alice.

It was Persona, he stopped in front of the class, Mikan who just looked up due to the sudden silence froze, _Persona?_

"Has anyone seen Natsume?" he asked sharply and very, very seriously.

There was more silence

_What is he doing here? _Mikan thought in disbelief. _What does he want from Natsume? Wait is he planning to send him to another of those missions? MASAKA! _

She stared at Persona, loathing filled her eyes, which happened really rare.

"None of you have seen him?' he asked again when no one answered.

Mikan looked at Yuu and Hotaru _Oh please DON"T TELL! Pleasedonttellpleasedonttell!!!!!! _She was practically screaming in her head

"No one has seen him" Hotaru lied, she might not read minds but she sure do know what Mikan's thinking right now. There was more silence…

"If any of you does know were he is… Immediately report it to me" and with that he left the room.

Later after class

A certain brunette haired girl ran across the school ground, the bell has just rang, but she's already covered a great distance from the school, as a mater of fact, she's already in front of her room, panting and searching for her key but when she reached for the door and was about to put the key in the key hole, she found out that it wasn't lock again…

"Darn it I forgot to lock it again!!" she mentally kicked herself for forgetting such an important thing…

She entered the room but when she was trying to lock the door she found out that the door knob was broken, its lock inside has vanished. (Ichi: of course Persona dissolved it)

"What? Oh man who the heck broke my door?" she sighed and placed her table on the hinges of the door so it won't open involuntarily.

She faced her room only to find that Natsume's still on her bed, sleeping. Relief started spreading all over her body, she was afraid that Persona have found him while she was still in school.

She walked silently towards her bed, Natsume did not wake up, this was the only evidence Mikan needed to prove her theory that he was exhausted on his last mission.

She stood in front of him, _Maybe I should…_ she moved her hand towards Natsume. _Wake…_she hesitated them continued. _To wake him up…_

When she finally placed her hand on Natsume, he automatically grabbed her hand with his left hand and turned left, causing Mikan to fall on her bed, "NNNNNYYAAAA?" she went down with a soft "tub sound" Natsume pinned her down, Natsume was half on top of her….

"Natsume?! What the Hell are you doing?" she demanded trying to free herself from Natsume's tight grip, "Don't pretend that your still asleep!"

But Natsume was really asleep… "Mikan…" he whispered in her ear. (Hugging Mikan more)

"He-HEY!! Your chocking me?!" blushing….

"Don't leave me…" Natsume whispered, Mikan was not able to hear it though because of her screams…

"YOU PERVERT I SAID GET OFF ME!!!" she pushed with al her might causing them, yet again, to fall of the bed with a sickening crash…

Natsume snapped awake, surprised to find Mikan on top of her, skirt a skew her face only a few inches away from his…

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Natsume shouted at her, obviously annoyed being awaken with a bang.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT AM I DOING?"?! I'M TTRYING TO FREE MYSELF FROM YOU! IDIOT!"

"How the Hell are you going to free yourself from me by lying on top of me?"

"IM NOT LYING ON TOP OF YOU! YOU WERE LYING ON TOP OF ME! WELL JUST FELL OF THE BED!" she retorted going extremely red

A long pause

Will you just get off me?!" Natsume glared at her

"FINE!" she shouted beck and stood up, dusting her skirt…

"Nice bunnies" Natsume said while standing up and shoving Mikan's blanket back on her bed

Mikan Froze, turned a deep shade of scarlet and another long pause then….

"GGGGGGGGEEEEEEEETTTT OOOOOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!" and then Natsume was pushed out of Mikan's room.

She slammed the door behind him but it clicked open again,

"Oh darn!" Natsume heard her say, "Who the heck broke my door knob anyway?"

**Ichi: yehey! I've finished the second chapi at last! Thanks for the reviews guys! MINNA ARIGATOU! ENJOY READING!!!**


End file.
